Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to integration of monolayer graphene with a semiconductor device for gas sensing applications.
Description of the Related Art
Detecting presence of gas molecules is important for controlling chemical processes, safety systems, and industrial and medical applications. Despite progress in developing and improving various types of gas sensors, sensors with higher sensitivity, selectivity, lower sensing limit, and lower cost that can perform at room temperature remain desirable. Graphene is a promising candidate for gas sensing applications due to its unique transport properties, exceptionally high surface-to-volume ratio, and low electrical noise.